


Art for tunglo's Shades of Gray

by lord_garbage



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gifset, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_garbage/pseuds/lord_garbage
Summary: Art for tunglo's Jim/Penguin one-shot collectionShades of Gray.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shades of Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412) by [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Trust, Given Not Earned.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412/chapters/18975490)   
>  [Trust, Part Two.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412/chapters/19965505)
> 
> Jim knows it's wrong, but he's the only weapon in their arsenal.


	2. Fake Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fake Relationship.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412/chapters/22075970)
> 
> Jim's life is turned upside down when his brother dies - Oswald thinks he might be able to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cheesiness for one of my favorite fanfiction tropes. Sorry for completely ignoring the more angsty aspects of the original work. Conveying all the complexities and nuances of fanfiction is nearly impossible with the existing show stills. Plus, I really wanted to do something cute for this one-shot.


	3. Sunset I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sunset.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412/chapters/26653812)
> 
> Oswald punishes Jim with Sofia's riding crop...
> 
> Fanart for Gobblepot Summer 2017.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for filling my prompt! Not to mention giving me entirely new perspectives on S4. *g*


	4. Oswald Writes Bad Erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Oswald writes bad erotica.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412/chapters/24276576)
> 
> What it says on the tin.

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    


	5. Sunset II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sunset.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412/chapters/26653812)
> 
> Oswald punishes Jim with Sofia's riding crop...
> 
> Fanart for Gobblepot Summer 2017.

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/166514325745/made-this-a-while-ago-for-serenwibs-fake) is a fanart for a Jim/Oswald wedding that was inspired by [this one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412/chapters/20182225). Unfortunately, the whole thing never looked like I wanted it to, so I decided not to include it in this collection.
> 
> [Picture Credit.](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/batman/gallery11/selection.htm) All my fanfiction fanart [here](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/my-cover-art) on Tumblr.


End file.
